Bad Romance
by Takenya
Summary: "Il la croyait morte et pensait qu'elle avait été tuée par sa faute jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la revoie. Il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait vue mourir, l'avait pleurée et avait été rongé par la culpabilité. Et maintenant, elle se tenait face à lui, au côté d'un autre homme, bien vivante." E, lié à la mafia. B, espionne dont la mission était de se rapprocher de lui pour avoir des infos.
1. Chapter 1

Chanson du Chapitre 1 : Forgetting by David Gray

Je crois que c'est officiel. Nous pouvons le dire, j'ai un problème.  
Je ne suis pas fichue d'écrire une histoire basée sur une relation amoureuse où il n'y aura pas de problèmes de confiance dans le couple. Allez savoir pourquoi, moi-même je suis incapable de répondre à cette question. Peut-être que dans une vie antérieure j'ai vécu une histoire d'amour super tordue et n'en suis pas ressortie indemne. Ça pourrait expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais moi-même j'en doute fortement. Alors...

Bon sinon ! Cette nouvelle histoire. Elle me taraudait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps. J'ai résisté à l'appel de la poster pendant plus de deux mois, alors que y a déjà huit chapitres d'écrits (si c'est pas la preuve d'une force psychologique quelconque, je ne sais pas ce que c'est) et j'ai finalement craqué (bon ok, la force psychologique on en reparlera à un autre moment). J'ai plein d'autres idées en tête ces derniers temps qui me tourmentent et m'empêchent parfois de dormir, mais vaut mieux pas que je me lance là-dedans, sinon vous êtes pas sortis de l'auberge. Donc restons sur cette histoire. Elle sera bien différente des autres. Les chapitres biens plus courts, avec beaucoup de flash-backs (qui sont en italique dans le texte -j'espère que ça sera clair), un peu -beaucoup ?- de violence/cruauté. Ah et pas d'humour, même pas une fois. Peut-être un peu de tendresse, mais pas de situations comiques. Et puis bah sinon, toujours le problème de confiance dans le couple EB, quoi.

Sinon si vous voulez un autre petit résumé, qui éclaire deux/trois secondes de plus que l'officiel : **"Edward Cullen est un homme d'affaires soupçonné d'être relié à la mafia et qui est surveillé par une société privée d'espionnage. Isabella Swan, sous couverture, devait l'approcher et découvrir ses relations. Sous les ordres de son supérieur, elle dut simuler sa mort pour mettre fin à sa mission."**

Bon voilà, hein. J'espère que ça vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas.

Ah et juste, le titre vient évidemment de la chanson "Bad Romance", qui est originellement de Lady Gaga, mais je préfère bien plus la version de 30 Seconds To Mars.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit, ce matin-là.

À vrai dire, il faisait à chaque fois nuit lorsqu'il était forcé de quitter son enfant pour quelques jours à cause de ses déplacements professionnels. Et comme toujours, ce dernier était déjà debout pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à son père et lui souhaiter bon voyage.

« Papa ! » s'écria le jeune garçon en sortant en trombe de sa chambre, le visage rayonnant malgré son regard encore endormi.

L'interpellé ne put retenir le sourire attendri qui prit place sur son visage, malgré la légère exaspération qu'il ressentait face au comportement de son fils. Il avait pourtant essayé de descendre les escaliers le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller et le laisser se reposer encore un peu. Mais c'était comme s'il avait un sixième sens qui l'avertissait dès qu'il quittait la maison pour plus d'une journée.

Une véritable tornade dégringola les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé et se précipita vers son père, ignorant complètement les hommes qui l'accompagnait. Il les voyait souvent durant la journée, l'air toujours fermé et peu enclin à la conversation, malgré ses multiples tentatives de leurs parler.

« Anthony, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? » le sermonna faussement Edward Cullen après s'être baissé à sa hauteur, un sourire discret flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Il releva quelques instants son regard vers ses hommes de main et émit un petit geste de tête sec et autoritaire désignant la porte, leurs faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient l'attendre dehors, avant d'immédiatement reporter son attention sur son fils.

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? » préféra lui demander le petit bonhomme, évinçant sa question d'un discret hochement d'épaules.

« On rentre dans deux semaines, mais tu sais que tu me rejoins à l'hôtel dans cinq jours, n'est-ce pas ? Et pendant que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu resteras avec Jane, » expliqua calmement Edward, tout en remettant en place une des mèches folles de son fils.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier, il avait hérité des cheveux indomptables de son père. Cela devenait presque une marque de fabrique chez les Cullen.

« Je n'aime pas Jane, » avoua l'enfant avant de continuer avec espoir. « Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, dès aujourd'hui ?

-Anthony, je t'ai déjà dit que cette semaine sera beaucoup trop chargée pour moi pour que je puisse rester avec toi.

-Et alors, je peux tout de même venir. Et Jane restera avec moi, ça ne changera pas grand chose. » Cette réplique fit soupirer Edward qui ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que ce n'était pas sûr pour lui d'aller là-bas.

Le milieu dans lequel il était n'était plus comme avant. Adieu la règle de ne pas toucher aux femmes et aux enfants, désormais ils étaient même souvent les premières cibles pour atteindre les hommes comme Edward. Bella en était l'exemple même.

Il secoua légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche pour ne pas y penser maintenant et reposa son attention sur son fils.

Au cours des années, il avait acquis une certaine réputation. Il était devenu imposant et aussi redouté. Ce qui ne mettait qu'encore plus de risque sur le dos de son enfant. Car lorsqu'on arrivait à être reconnu dans son milieu, les ennemis ne se comptaient plus sur les doigts des deux mains, ils devenaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'on arrive même à se souvenir de tous.

Il était donc hors de question qu'il soit là cette première semaine. Le congrès qui prenait place concernait beaucoup trop de personnes qui n'étaient pas assez net et qui ne respectaient pas assez la loi pour qu'il laisse son fils aller là-bas.

« Mais si tu restes à la maison, tu pourras en profiter pour voir tes amis et aller au cinéma ou t'occuper de Spot quand tu voudras.

-Vraiment ? » demanda le jeune garçon, un grand sourire prenant place sur son visage à l'idée de pouvoir s'occuper de son cheval.

« Vraiment. Après tout, tu es en vacances, tu peux aller le voir quand bon te semble.

-Mais je n'aime toujours pas Jane, » continua-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant légèrement lorsqu'il dit le nom de la jeune femme.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-la qui ne va pas ?

-Elle n'a pas l'air gentille, elle a l'air méchante, » expliqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement son nez. « Et puis, elle n'est pas- » voulut-il continuer avant de s'arrêter en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

Mais Edward n'avait pas besoin qu'il termine sa phrase pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette réflexion.

Jane n'était pas Bella. Marie, Emilie, Leah ou encore Jessica -toutes celles qui avaient précédé Jane- n'étaient pas Bella. Elles n'étaient pas Bella. Et Edward ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Celui-ci poussa un long soupire avant de se ressaisir et d'adresser un sourire désolé à son fils. « Je sais bonhomme, je sais, » dit-il après l'avoir attrapé dans ses bras. « Mais essaye de lui donner une chance, d'accord ? » continua-t-il tout en les dirigeant vers la chambre du petit pour qu'il aille se recoucher.

Il l'installa dans son lit, vérifia qu'il était bien au chaud vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Tu m'appelles ce soir, hein ?

-Promis, avant que tu n'ailles dormir. Et toi, sois sage ok ?

-Promis, » répéta l'enfant en souriant.

« Tu vas me manquer bonhomme, » lui dit son père en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi Papa, » répondit l'intéressé.

Edward eut à nouveau un sourire attendri qui prit place sur son visage, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce en éteignant la lumière derrière lui.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et rejoint ses hommes qui l'attendaient toujours à l'extérieur, dans le froid. Il ne leur adressa aucun regard et monta dans la voiture, dont la porte était retenue ouverte par son chauffeur, et qui était entourée de deux 4x4.

Il entendit le moteur rugir discrètement avant qu'il ne sente l'engin commencer à rouler. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils, il aperçut Anthony le regarder partir. Seul.

Auparavant, quand Bella était encore là, elle faisait toujours l'effort de se lever à temps pour être là quand il partirait et consoler le garçon par la suite.

Edward avait encore cette image en tête. La petite brune et Anthony, assis tous les deux sur les marches du pavillon de la maison, le saluant, des grands sourires flottant sur leurs visages.

Et maintenant, son fils se trouvait seul dans sa chambre. Et il n'y avait plus de Bella pour lui remonter le moral ou lui changer les idées.

Le visage avenant de celle-ci lui revint en mémoire. Ses boucles brunes tombant tout autour de sa figure, ses yeux chocolats doux et pétillants, son nez parsemé de discrètes tâches de rousseur, sa fossette gauche et ses lèvres pleines.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à elle, mais chaque endroit de leur maison lui rappelait son ancienne employée. Elle n'avait été avec eux uniquement pour onze mois, mais elle les avait marqués. Anthony comme Edward.

Cullen, à la fois, bénissait et maudissait le jour où elle s'était présentée pour le poste. Il le bénissait car ce fut à ce moment là qu'une jeune femme merveilleuse entra dans leurs vies. Et il le maudissait car si elle avait décidé de ne pas tenter sa chance, ou lui de l'engager, elle serait toujours en vie. Pleinement en vie. Sans une balle en pleine tête.

Elle était morte. Morte à cause de lui. Morte pour lui.

Et cette constatation ne pouvait pas lui permettre de faire son deuil. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de faire son deuil. Et il savait qu'il n'arriverait certainement jamais à se le pardonner.

Il devait juste apprendre à vivre avec ce poids.

Edward fut sorti de ses pensées par son chauffeur qui lui demanda s'il souhaitait s'arrêter à un café pour prendre quelque chose à boire ou manger, avant ce long voyage. Il en profita pour chasser le visage souriant, aimant et magnifique de la jeune femme de son esprit et porta plutôt son attention sur l'un des nombreux dossiers qui se trouvait sur la banquette à ses côtés.

* * *

Cullen desserra le noeud de sa cravate après avoir passé une main lasse sur son visage. En cette première journée, il avait enchainé trois réunions qui avaient chacune duré plus de deux, voire trois heures.

Il était exténué malgré qu'il ne soit que sept heures du soir, mais avait en même temps une certaine énergie à revendre.

Il allait pourtant devoir prendre son mal en patience car il était attendu par quatre de ses associés pour dîner.

Edward changea rapidement de chemise et de cravate et attrapa sa veste de costume puis quitta sa chambre d'hôtel accompagné de deux ses hommes de main qu'il avait retrouvé dans l'entrée de sa suite.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les trois ascenseurs qui se trouvaient à l'étage. Aucun ne parlait comme d'habitude. Les deux colosses jetaient de rapide coups d'oeil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect tandis que leur patron se rappelait de ne surtout pas manquer d'appeler son fils avant que ce dernier n'aille se coucher.

Et alors qu'ils tournaient à l'intersection du couloir et arrivaient à quelques mètres des cages d'aciers, Edward Cullen s'arrêta net, fixant une personne qui se trouvait dans une des cabines dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

Les jumeaux Hale se trouvaient dedans, avec deux gardes du corps. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le stoppa. Non, c'était la personne dont Jasper Hale avait le bras autour de la taille.

Ce dernier lui glissa un ou deux mots à l'oreille qui firent sourire la jeune femme légèrement.

C'était elle. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. La ressemblance était trop frappante. C'était elle.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle était morte. Elle avait été tuée, exécutée sous ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas être vivante. Elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Et elle ne pouvait pas être à l'instant même dans les bras d'un autre homme. C'était impossible.

Edward crut alors à une hallucination. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Son cerveau lui jouait un bien mauvais tour.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il réussit à bouger. Il était toujours tétanisé. Cette apparition faisait battre son coeur si fort, qu'il le sentait cogner contre sa poitrine.

Malgré qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'elle n'était pas réelle, l'espoir était là. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette vague d'espoir le ravager.

Et lorsque la jeune femme brune releva son regard vers lui, comme sentant le sien peser sur elle, et qu'il y vit la reconnaissance apparaître sur les traits fins de son visage, il sut. Il sut que c'était bien elle.

Il sut, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Son coeur ne cognait plus alors contre sa poitrine, il s'écrasait, s'écrabouillait, tambourinait, se heurtait d'une telle violence contre sa cage thoracique que ça en devenait presque douloureux.

C'était elle. C'était Bella.

Il se sentit tout d'abord soulagé, puis empli de joie et de bonheur. Mon Dieu ! Elle était vivante, elle n'était pas morte. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, en chaire et en os.

Ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Le soulagement et la joie qu'il ressentit lui donnèrent envie de pleurer.

Elle n'était pas morte. Elle n'avait pas été tuée. Il la voyait. Et elle était belle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Elle n'avait pas changé.

Puis il finit par se souvenir de la présence des Hale et du bras du merdeux qui entourait sa taille.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il la croyait morte et pensait qu'elle avait été tuée par sa faute jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la revoie.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il l'avait vue mourir, l'avait pleurée et avait été rongé par la culpabilité. Et maintenant, elle se tenait face à lui, au côté d'un autre homme, bien vivante.

Et ce fut comme une claque. Un bonne grosse -gigantesque même- claque bien douloureuse en pleine figure. Une comme il s'en était rarement prise.

Elle était vivante. Et maintenant avec un autre.

Et son incompréhension fut immédiatement remplacée par la colère et l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

Si elle était toujours vivante, c'est qu'elle avait simulé sa propre mort. Parce qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de ressortir vivante de la balle qu'elle s'était reçue. Il le savait. Il en était sûr. Il s'était remémoré bien trop de fois cette scène pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un doute.

_'Ils sortirent du restaurant italien main dans la main, ayant seulement Emmett pour assurer leur protection._

_Ils fêtaient aujourd'hui leurs six mois de relation et elle avait voulu quelque chose de simple. Bella avait au départ pensé à le faire tranquillement à l'hôtel particulier mais Edward avait insisté pour la sortir. Et finalement ça ne semblait pas avoir été une mauvaise idée vu le sourire rayonnant qui flottait sur ses lèvres._

_Et lorsqu'il commença à la diriger vers leur voiture qui était garée dans une petite rue non loin de l'établissement, elle lui demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas plutôt se balader un petit peu._

_C'est vrai qu'il faisait bon pour un début de mois de Novembre. Aucun nuage obscurcissant le ciel, ni de vent violent et une température douce et agréable._

_Il ne put donc qu'accepter mais enleva tout de même sa veste de costume pour la poser sur ses épaules et s'assurer ainsi qu'elle n'aurait pas froid._

_Ils se promenèrent dans la ville sans but précis pendant un peu moins d'une heure. Discutant tout le long, échangeant quelques baisers parfois et riant ensemble pour la plupart du temps._

_Et quand ils retournèrent finalement à la voiture et qu'elle se retourna vers lui une nouvelle fois, certainement pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Bella vit un point rouge apparaître sur le front de Cullen._

_Emmett aussi le vit, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir qu'elle repoussait Edward de toutes ses forces en arrière, avant qu'une balle n'entre à l'arrière de son crâne et ne se loge dans l'hémisphère droit de son cerveau pour ne pas en ressortir._

_Dans son élan, elle avait avancé de deux malheureux pas et venait de recevoir la balle qui était destinée à son compagnon. Elle s'effondra immédiatement au sol et resta inerte, les yeux fermés._

_Plus aucun signe de respiration. Plus aucun signe de vie._

_Edward n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, qu'Emmett l'attrapait et le mettait dans la voiture, avant de se précipiter à l'avant et de démarrer. La sécurité et la vie de Cullen, de son patron en premier. Quoiqu'il arrive. C'était la règle d'honneur dans son métier._

_Edward ne put que se retourner et voir le corps de la jeune femme brune allongée sur le bord du trottoir, du sang se répandant tout autour de sa tête et se mêlant à ses cheveux._

_Il commença alors à pleurer. Ne voulant pas y croire mais ayant toutes les preuves mises en évidence sous ses yeux._

_Il tenta d'ouvrir la portière pour la rejoindre mais elle était verrouillée et lorsqu'il somma Emmett de le laisser aller la voir, lui hurlant dessus de façon hystérique, ce dernier ne fit qu'accélérer.'_

Elle avait simulé sa propre mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Et si elle avait simulé sa propre mort avec de tels moyens, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une explication. On l'avait payée pour qu'elle entre dans sa vie, récoltant certainement des informations sur ses affaires ou sur lui-même.

Elle l'avait baisé. Royalement même.

Et cette constatation, ajoutée à la rage qu'il ressentait, ne lui donna qu'une envie. En cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : se venger.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Ça vaut le coup que je continue ? Si oui, lâchez-vous les amis. J'adore recevoir vos petits mots, ça booste le moral et la motivation, vous avez même pas idée.  
Et puis si ça vaut pas le coup de continuer, bah j'irai me terrer sous ma couette avec un pot de glace Ben&Jerry's, ma fidèle cuillère et une bouteille de Tequila. Non, bon. L'alcool est dangereux pour la santé donc je prendrais avec moi ma chère bouteille de Coca Cola.

Bref. Passez une bonne fin de semaine ! Et à bientôt j'espère !

_Takenya xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chanson du Chapitre 2 : Down The Drain by Lilly Wood & The Prick

Il est exactement minuit trente (ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'affiche l'horloge de mon ordi), nous sommes Mercredi et le Chapitre 2 est arrivé !

Bon, bah pas de pot de glace sous la couette pour noyer mon désarroi. Merci ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour cet accueil, vous êtes géniales ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça vous plaise autant. J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, même les anonymes dont vos réponses sont postées à la fin du chapitre. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Il est différent, en soit du premier mais il était important juste d'introduire un minimum Bella.

Sinon, **information sur les prochaines publications**, chaque chapitre sera posté un mercredi. L'heure variera, je ne suis pas une personne très ponctuelle... (Demandez à mes amis, ils vous confirmeront que le quart d'heure parisien est mon excuse phare !) Quoiqu'il en soit, je promets de ne pas manquer à l'appel.

Et comme dernier point, avant d'arrêter de vous embêter, une lectrice m'a demandée s'il y allait avoir des points de vue de Bella. Sachez que toute l'histoire sera narrée d'un point de vue omniscient, mais chaque chapitre sera concentré sur un des deux protagonistes. En gros le Chapitre 1 était sur Edward, le 2 est sur Bella, le 3 sera sur Edward, le 4 sur Bella, etc.

Voilà, j'ai fait mon boulot : informations données.

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un énième étage avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Un homme de petite taille et bedonnant se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait certainement sa chambre, après être sorti de la cage d'acier sans même les saluer. La politesse se perdait de nos jours.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra bientôt se détendre et s'amuser, » lui glissa à l'oreille Jasper. « Notre suite se trouve juste au-dessus. »

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer. De toutes les missions qu'on lui avait donné depuis le début de sa carrière, c'était sans aucun doute la plus pénible. Le danger était toujours là et elle devait continuellement marcher sur un fil bien fin, mais ce n'était pas cela qui rendait cette affaire compliquée. C'était simplement le comportement exaspérant du jumeau Hale qui jouait avec ses nerfs et lui rendait la tâche bien plus ardue que ça n'aurait censé être.

Elle refoula tout de même son agacement et força un sourire sur son visage, préférant ne rien répliquer.

Le jeune homme porta ensuite son attention sur sa soeur, tandis qu'Isabella eut la subite impression que quelqu'un l'observait avec insistance.

Elle releva la tête à la recherche du désagrément et finit par croiser des yeux verts éblouissants et reconnaissables parmi tant d'autres mais qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.

Sa première réaction fut de réfuter l'idée qu'il soit vraiment là. C'était impossible. On l'aurait prévenue. Son équipe l'aurait su, ils s'étaient renseignés sur qui serait présent. Il n'avait pas pu passer entre les mailles du filet.

Pourtant elle ne put nier bien longtemps sa présence vu qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux sans même cligner une fois.

Edward Cullen, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait face à elle, les cheveux toujours indomptables et vêtu d'un costume noir sur mesure, accompagné de deux hommes de main. Il la dévisageait avec incompréhension et incertitude.

Puis très rapidement, la joie et le soulagement prirent le dessus et purent se lire sur son visage. Il fit même un pas inconscient dans sa direction. Mais à ce moment même, il sembla se souvenir de la présence des Hale et son regard bifurqua immédiatement vers les jumeaux avant de tomber sur le bras qui était enroulé autour de sa taille et qui la retenait contre Jasper.

Elle crut ensuite percevoir à nouveau de l'incompréhension, suivie par une once d'hésitation et de déception, mais ne put en être certaine vu qu'il avait légèrement baissé la tête.

Cet instant de malaise ne dura pas et il reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur elle, sauf que cette fois-ci son visage fut déformé par la rancoeur et la haine. Il avait compris. Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là même. Et il avait compris.

Elle l'avait dupé, trompé, lui avait menti et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Cette simple apparition lui avait fait réaliser toute la supercherie dont il avait été victime. Dont lui et son fils avaient été victimes.

Et en voyant la rage qui se lisait dans ses yeux, ce fut à son tour de comprendre.

Elle venait de le blesser dans son amour propre, elle avait osé simuler sa mort, jouer avec ses sentiments, toucher à sa famille, à son enfant. Et pour ça, il allait le lui faire payer.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui choqua le plus Isabella en cet instant, aussi surprenant soit-il. Quelque part sa réaction n'était pas démesurée. Elle était attendue. Elle avait toujours su que si un jour elle avait à le revoir, il aurait voulu se venger.

Non, ce qui la préoccupa le plus c'est de voir à quel point ses souvenirs n'étaient en réalité pas exagérés. Il avait en effet cette aura particulière mais puissante et ses yeux possédaient une telle intensité que cela pouvait en devenir gênant. Ces yeux qui lui avaient fait perdre ses moyens dès leur première rencontre.

Elle avait mis ça sur le dos de son manque d'expérience de l'époque mais se rendit compte que même maintenant, même après trois ans à avoir enchaîné mission sur mission, elle referait certainement les mêmes erreurs.

Contrairement à Edward, ce n'était pas les dernières minutes qu'ils passèrent ensemble qui lui revinrent en mémoire, mais la première fois qu'elle le vit.

_'Elle était nerveuse. Elle était affreusement nerveuse, même._

_Était-il normal qu'elle soit si nerveuse ?_

_Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle anxiété. Si elle foirait cet entretien, ils devraient tout reprendre à zéro et trouver une autre technique d'approche et un autre agent. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout foutre en l'air, surtout lors de sa première mission comme agent de terrain._

_Isabella inspira profondément et se répéta une nouvelle fois, à plusieurs reprises, le faux nom qu'on lui avait attribué comme couverture. Emilie Black. Emilie Black. Emilie Black. Emilie Black. Emilie..._

_Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, se rendant compte que ça ne l'angoissait qu'encore plus, et souffla un bon coup en voyant le grand portail se dessiner sous ses yeux._

_Elle était arrivée à destination._

_La petite brune jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en retard et se rendit compte qu'elle était à vrai dire en avance de près d'une demi-heure. Cette constatation lui fit pousser un long soupir las._

_Elle voulut sonner à l'interphone mais se rétracta à la dernière seconde et préféra patienter le temps qu'il fallait._

_Elle alla s'appuyer contre le mur aux briques impeccablement blanches à côté du portail en fer forgé et commença à se ronger nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. _

_Pourquoi était-elle partie aussi tôt ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne lui fallait pas plus de trente minutes à pieds pour arriver à l'hôtel particulier de Cullen. Alice aussi lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à partir à cette heure là. Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi et le stress l'avait emporté._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, elle préférait tout de même être trop en avance et devoir attendre qu'arriver en retard et perdre ses chances._

_Elle profita de ce temps libre pour ressasser mentalement les conseils que Victoria lui avait donnée. Être aimable, avenante et affable mais rester polie et montrer du respect envers Cullen. Apparaître comme la personne parfaite pour ce travail. Une personne de confiance et qui saurait faire preuve de patience avec son fils._

_Et surtout, surtout, ne lui poser aucune question qui n'aurait pas un rapport direct avec son potentiel job._

_Isabella se cogna l'arrière du crâne sans retenue contre le mur et lâcha son emprise sur son ongle. Mon Dieu, elle réfléchissait trop. Elle angoissait trop. Elle anticipait trop._

_Elle était censée être une simple tutrice pour l'enfant de Cullen, rien d'autre. Elle devait être naturelle. Sinon, elle ne se donnait pas une semaine avant de se faire cramer par un de ses hommes._

_À peine eut-elle le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, suivi de près par un raclement de gorge discret mais bien perceptible._

_Elle releva la tête immédiatement, avec de grands yeux, comme prise la main dans le sac et fit face à un homme au charisme indéniable, qui devait certainement n'être qu'au début de sa trentaine._

_Deux gros gaillards, qui faisaient le double de la carrure de la jeune femme, accompagnaient l'inconnu et la regardaient de manière peu avenante et avec suspicion._

_Elle s'intima à ne pas prendre une posture offensive et se concentra plutôt sur celui qui devait certainement être leur patron._

_Contrairement aux photos qui avaient été glissées dans son dossier pour étudier l'affaire, il ne portait pas un costume mais un jean brut et un pull noir._

_Devant elle, affichant un expression impassible mais sereine, se tenait Edward Cullen. Il avait un bras qui partait quelque peu en arrière et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le petit garçon qui se tenait légèrement en retrait._

_Il la guignait avec une curiosité non dissimulée avant qu'un sourire discret ne vienne flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait aussi._

_Aucune photo n'avait pu être trouvée ou prise de l'enfant, mais il était le portrait craché de son père. C'est pourquoi elle sut sans hésitation qu'il s'agissait d'Anthony._

_« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? » finit par lui demander Edward en voyant qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à parler la première._

_« Je, hum, j'ai rendez-vous avec M. Cullen, » expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation en reportant son attention sur lui._

_« Vraiment ? À quelle heure ?_

_-Neuf heures._

_-Vous êtes en avance, » constata-t-il en regardant à son tour sa montre._

_« Oui, je sais et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'avais peur d'être en retard donc je suis partie bien plus tôt que prévu, » s'excusa-t-elle. Comme seule réponse, il acquiesça et laissa apparaître un rictus narquois._

_À ce moment là, un des deux colosses alla ouvrir le portail avant que son patron ne montre à la jeune femme la direction qu'elle devait prendre, lui intimant de les suivre._

_Ils se dirigèrent tous en silence vers l'hôtel particulier, après que le jeune enfant les ait dépassé en courant vers une femme aux abords de la cinquantaine._

_Cette dernière les salua tous d'un hochement de tête, excepté pour le père du gamin qu'elle accueillit d'un sourire respectueux, accompagné d'un chaleureux « Bonjour M. Cullen, »._

_Isabella haussa ses sourcils, affichant une surprise feinte avant de demander, « Monsieur Cullen ? »._

_L'interpellé se tourna vers elle, en lui tendant sa main libre de l'emprise de son fils, son rictus à nouveau en place. « Oui, je suis Edward Cullen. »_

_Elle attrapa sa main tendue et la serra, gardant une expression étonnée, tandis qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux._

_Elle remarqua à cet instant à quel point son regard était perçant et envoûtant. Les photos qu'on lui avait donnée ne lui avaient pas rendu justice, mais ses yeux étaient définitivement ce qu'on remarquait le plus. Ils vous donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et il était certain que ça serait problématique pour la petite brune._

_Sa nervosité refit surface et elle commença à paniquer. Encore plus que précédemment. Elle était désormais sûre qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver. Alors quand il lui demanda son nom, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher « Bella Swan, » disant ainsi adieu à son nom de couverture.'_

L'équipe entière avec qui elle était avait buché comme des fous pendant les deux heures qui avaient suivi son entretien pour lui créer ses références et de nouveaux numéros sociaux à son nom, après avoir supprimé tout ce qui concernait Emilie Black.

Isabella fut sortie de ses souvenirs par le son discret mais bien reconnaissable de l'ascenseur, leur annonçant que les portes allaient se refermer sous peu. Elle vit Cullen faire demi-tour, avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, la laissant sur le qui-vive.

Elle réussit de justesse à retenir son soupire de soulagement et suivit docilement Jasper lorsqu'ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard à leur étage.

Il la dirigea avec aise entre les différents couloirs, sa soeur et leurs gardes du corps juste derrière eux, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa carte magnétique que la dite porte s'ouvrait sur le patriarche des Hale au visage peu avenant. Il ne leur adressa aucun mot et émit simplement un hochement de tête, leur ordonnant d'entrer.

Immédiatement, l'expression faciale de ses deux enfants se décomposèrent, pour finir par devenir impassibles. Si leur père était là, ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

Jasper demanda à Bella de l'attendre dans la chambre qui se trouvait à gauche du salon et elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'y rendre.

À peine fut-elle assise sur le lit qu'elle sortit à la hâte son portable et envoya un message à Alice.

_« Problème. Edward Cullen est à l'hôtel. »_

La réponse fut instantanée. _« Tu es seule ? »_ À peine eut-elle répondu par l'affirmative que son portable vibrait une nouvelle fois.

« _Comment est-ce possible qu'il soit là-bas ? James ! Comment as-tu pu manquer ça ? _» demanda Alice sur les nerfs à l'autre bout du téléphone. « _Bella ? Bella ! Est-ce qu'il t'a vu ?_

-Et pas qu'un peu, » répondit l'intéressée à voix basse, tout en enlevant ses talons hauts.

« _Ta couverture est compromise ?_

-Je ne pense pas. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas, il retournait vers sa chambre.

-_Ok. Je vais parler à Aro et on verra ce qu'on fait. S'il y a la moindre certitude qu'il t'exposera, on te sort de là._

-Sans façon, » rétorqua la petite brune qui fouillait dans son sac de voyage. « Je me suis trop coltinée Hale pour lâcher l'affaire.

_-Bella, Jasper est un ange comparé à son père. Si Cullen vient à lâcher ton identité, tu es foutue, _» tenta de la raisonner sa collègue. « _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? _» lui demanda-t-elle quand elle entendit une série de bruits de fond.

« Je m'apprête à lui rendre une petite visite, » expliqua la petite brune en enfilant une paire de bottines plates, à défaut de baskets.

« _À qui ? À Cullen ? Mais il va vouloir te tuer._

-Exactement, » la coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre.

« _Pardon ?_

-Je te rappelle plus tard, Alice, » lui dit Bella avant de raccrocher sous les protestations de l'autre jeune femme. Elle entra dans le salon principal de la suite et vit un des gardes du corps de la famille Hale.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda avec un sourire resplendissant s'il pouvait prévenir Jasper qu'elle avait décidé d'aller voir l'exposition de bijoux qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé.

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce d'une démarche décontractée, mais accéléra bien le pas lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir.

La petite brune ne prit même pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur et descendit à toute vitesse l'étage qui la séparait d'Edward.

Elle savait qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas assez, mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de repousser au plus l'altercation qui allait obligatoirement suivre. Rien ne pourrait arranger cette situation, il fallait juste qu'elle soit fixée.

Arrivée en bas, elle ralentit la cadence devant les autres clients et pensa deux instants à comment elle allait se débrouiller pour entrer dans sa suite. Elle aperçut un extincteur placé juste au coin du couloir qu'avait emprunté Cullen et l'attrapa sans tarder.

Elle remarqua un des deux colosses qu'elle avait vu il n'y a même pas une demi-heure posté devant une des nombreuses portes et sut où se trouver son ancien amant.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'homme qu'elle avait repéré, essayant de cacher son arme de fortune derrière elle. À peine eut-il le temps de se retourner vers elle qu'elle lui assena directement un coup en pleine figure avec son extincteur, le laissant tomber mollement à terre.

Elle se retourna vers la porte et toqua immédiatement contre elle, ne se laissant même pas le temps de souffler.

Un autre hommes de main ouvrit et elle lui réserva le même sort qu'au premier puis fit face aux deux autres qui restaient et qui se trouvaient dans le salon de la suite.

Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement sur elle, mais elle réussit à les éviter avant de tenter d'en assommer un mais dû s'y prendre à deux autres reprises pour qu'il tombe finalement à terre.

Le dernier lui attrapa les bras par derrière, lui faisant lâcher l'extincteur, tandis qu'elle commençait à se défendre. Elle le força à violemment reculer contre le rebord en marbre de la cheminée.

Sous la douleur, l'inconnu relâcha quelque peu sa prise sur elle et elle en profita pour aller attraper son arme de fortune et le frapper à son tour avec.

Isabella se dirigea ensuite vers l'homme qui était à l'entrée de la chambre, celui qu'elle avait assommé en premier et qui se trouvait toujours dehors, puis le traina avec peine à l'intérieur.

Elle hésita ensuite une seconde à prendre son extincteur mais se ravisa et se dirigea vers la seule pièce de la suite dont la porte était fermée.

Et à peine l'eut-elle ouverte qu'elle vit Edward l'accueillir avec un semi-automatique pointé sur elle et un sourire froid, mais moqueur étirant ses lèvres, comme s'il avait su qu'elle allait venir. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise. Après tout, il la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle était une personne impulsive.

* * *

Bon voilà, voilà, hein. Le Chapitre 2 est désormais fini. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions par rapport au précédent, ni même une interaction entre Cullen et Swan, mais bon. Si y a un truc que je peux vous garantir, c'est que dans le prochain ça bouge plus, bien plus. Et ils auront une loooooongue conversation. Durant tout le chapitre en gros si vous voulez.

Bref. J'espère tout de même que vous n'êtes pas déçues ! Et j'espère que au cas où, pour les nouvelles lectrices (lecteurs ?) que cette suite ne les a pas déçu non plus.

J'espère recevoir tout autant de reviews, si ce n'est plus ! Ça m'a boostée pour écrire, si vous voulez tout savoir. Deux autres chapitres pour cette histoire sont sortis durant cette semaine, alors hein. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma potion magique haha !

**Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews anonymes :**

**Fan de twa : **Merci beaucoup pour ton message, il m'a à la fois très plaisir et beaucoup rire. J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçue et que j'aurai de tes nouvelles !

**Bella-lili-rosec :** Yay! La suite est là ! Et pour ce qui est de ta question pour le pdv, la réponse a été postée en haut, juste avant le chapitre.

**Nana10 : **Merci de me priver de ma glace, haha. Oui, déjà 8 chapitres d'écrits voir un peu plus maintenant, donc ça garantit le fait que je ne serai pas en retard pour les publications ! J'espère que le chapitre 2 t'a autant plu que le premier !

**Pour le fun : **Merci c'est gentil. Mais le résumé "pue la merde", tu veux bien juste expliquer ta critique ? + Quel résumé ? Celui officiel ou celui que j'ai mis dans le premier chapitre ?

**Doriane, Alis, Haha & Rc : **Merci beaucoup !

Bon, voilà ! C'est fait !

_Je vous dis à Mercredi prochain et j'espère avoir pleeeeeins de vos nouvelles !  
Bonne semaine,  
__Takenya xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

Chanson du Chapitre 3 : Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush

Ok. Je crains, j'ai trois heures de retard et j'en suis désolée ! Je pourrais vous dire que j'ai eu des problèmes internet, que mon chat est mort (ne parlons pas de malheur, je l'aime un peu trop cette bête pour lui souhaiter la mort) ou que je me suis cassée la jambe dans les escaliers, mais on va se la jouer cartes sur table : je me suis laissée prendre dans un marathon de Game Of Thrones et le fait de devoir poster ce chapitre m'ait complètement sorti de la tête. Allez blâmer Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister & Cersei Baratheon, pas moi !

Enfin bref, moi, je crains, mais vous, vous gérez ! Alors merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'est génial. Bref, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder mais bon voilà, meeeerci beaucoup.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas, comme au précédent chapitre.

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cullen vérifia que son arme était bien chargée avant de la poser sur la petite table basse qui se trouvait entre deux fauteuils, avant de se servir un verre de whisky.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Croire qu'elle était vivante. Croire qu'elle s'était royalement foutue de sa gueule. Cette réalisation était bien trop violente pour qu'il arrive à la digérer immédiatement. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il décolérait. Loin de là, même.

Il se sentait trahi, dégoûté, amer, écoeuré, révulsé, véhément, haineux, fielleux. Et tous ces sentiments se traduisaient en un seul : l'animosité. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle animosité qu'en cet instant.

Il voulait lui nuire, la faire souffrir, lui faire mal. Qu'elle comprenne son erreur monumentale d'avoir joué avec lui et d'avoir osé approcher son fils.

Elle allait payer. Et cher.

L'idée de la tuer lui avait évidemment traversé l'esprit. Mais c'était trop simple et trop doux, même. Il préférait jouer avec elle, l'utiliser et la laisser crever d'angoisse pendant tout ce temps.

Après tout, qu'elle soit maintenant avec les Hale était une bonne chose. Elle allait lui être profitable.

Il s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils et ramena instinctivement son Beretta 92 vers lui, avant d'attendre patiemment la jeune femme.

Il savait qu'elle allait venir. Il n'était pas sûr comment, mais il le savait. Elle devait venir après s'être rendue compte que son ancienne couverture était tombée à l'eau. Bella n'était pas du genre à repousser quelque chose, elle préférait toujours le faire le plus tôt possible.

Le calme dont il faisait preuve était effrayant et il en était conscient. Mais cette rage qu'il ressentait était bien trop puissante pour qu'elle l'aveugle. Tout était clair, limpide. Il savait que ce n'était pas impulsif, c'était réfléchi et prémédité.

Edward jeta un coup d'oeil à son verre d'alcool et le porta à ses lèvres, avant de pousser un soupir las. Il n'avait pas envie de boire. L'odeur bien reconnaissable du whisky lui donnait plus des hauts le coeur qu'autre chose.

Il le reposa sur la table basse et attrapa plutôt son semi-automatique, sachant qu'il allait l'utiliser ce soir. Certainement pas comme à son habitude -si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, il n'aurait pas à tirer- mais il était sûr qu'il en aurait besoin pour cette rencontre.

Il laissa ensuite sa tête reposer contre le dossier confortable du fauteuil et ferma les yeux, patientant jusqu'à l'arrivée de la petite brune, son arme toujours en main.

Cullen attendit. Il attendit et attendit, ne prêtant pas attention au temps qui passait, tandis que sa conviction sur le fait qu'elle allait venir ne s'ébranlait absolument pas.

Si bien que, lorsqu'il entendit une série de bruits sourds provenant du salon de sa suite, un sourire froid et satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Il se leva et se posta devant sa porte, sachant qu'il ne serait qu'une question de quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive dans sa chambre.

Il devait tout de même admettre qu'il était quelque peu surpris qu'elle ait réussi à s'occuper de ses quatre hommes de main seule.

Bella apparut dans son champ de vision après qu'elle ait ouvert la porte en grand, n'essayant même pas d'être discrète.

« Arrête-toi, » lui ordonna son ancien amant, pointant son arme vers elle. « Lève tes mains et mets-toi face au mur, » continua-t-il tandis qu'elle lui obéissait, n'ayant pas le choix.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de passer une main possessive dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit saccadée, appréhendant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle se tendit sous sa poigne mais ne dit rien.

Le fait de la toucher soulagea Edward, mais, en même temps, ne fit qu'accroitre sa colère et sa rancune.

Ça l'enrageait encore plus qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler et qu'il se sente obligé d'avoir un quelconque contact physique avec elle. Malgré tout, elle lui avait manqué et ça ne faisait qu'encore plus l'énerver.

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et forma un poing dans ses cheveux, avant de tirer dessus pour lui faire baisser sa tête vers l'arrière.

Les traits fin du visage de Swan étaient tordus sous la douleur, mais il n'en avait rien à faire en cet instant que sa poigne lui fasse mal ou que son cou soit trop tordu pour que ça reste confortable. Tant mieux même, c'était un plus satisfaisant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle put lire dans ses yeux une haine pure. Son visage était impassible, il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion mais ses yeux le trahissaient, comme toujours.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs instants, ne faisant que la contempler. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire en cet instant et quelque part, ce malaise le contentait. Il en était heureux.

« Tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour quelqu'un qui est censé être six pieds sous terre, » finit-il par dire froidement, tout en continuant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Son arme remonta lentement le long du dos de la petite brune qui n'osait toujours pas bouger. « J'ai pensé à toi tellement de fois, » avoua-t-il alors qu'une moue dédaigneuse prenait place sur sa face et que son flingue continuait son chemin contre son corps, longeant désormais sa nuque. « À ce qu'on avait vécu. »

Il relâcha quelque peu la poigne qu'il avait sur les cheveux de son ancienne compagne, mais posa assez brutalement le canon de son arme à l'endroit exact où elle était censée avoir pris une balle il y a deux ans.

« Tu vas me dire que tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était que mensonges ? »

Bien qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, lui-même perçut une once de tristesse mélangée à la colère dans sa voix. Et ça ne l'énerva qu'encore plus qu'il n'arrive pas à masquer ses sentiments.

Isabella ne répondit pas immédiatement et ferma les yeux, brisant ainsi leur contact visuel.

« Si tu veux me tuer, tues-moi maintenant, » lâcha-t-elle avec hésitation.

Cullen la retourna sans aucun ménagement, plaquant son dos contre le mur.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te tuer tout de suite alors que je veux des réponses ? » demanda-t-il après avoir laissé échapper un rire sans joie et moqueur. « De plus, tu pourrais t'avérer être utile cette fois, » ajouta-t-il tout en pointant cette fois-ci son semi-automatique vers sa poitrine. « Je pense que tu me dois bien ça, non ? Me rendre un service ne serait pas trop demander n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il avec sarcasme et méchanceté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Toi. Mais pas tout de suite, je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. » Comme seule réponse, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, attendant sa véritable réponse.

Quelque part, elle semblait être plus en maitrise de soi-même maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face et cette constatation lui déplut fortement.

« Tu es proche des Hale, maintenant.

-Si tu vas leurs parler, ils me tueront, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer immédiatement.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison et si quelqu'un doit le faire, ce ne sera pas eux mais bien moi, » répliqua-t-il. « Mais je ne compte pas aller les voir. Je veux savoir ce que tu sais sur eux. Ce que tu as appris sur eux et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici. »

Le Beretta qu'il tenait en main descendit cette fois-ci vers son ventre et s'arrêta juste en dessous de son nombril.

Il était vrai que les Hale n'avaient rien à faire ici. Le congrès qui avait lieu à l'hôtel ne portait en aucun cas sur le milieu dans lequel ils avaient fait fortune. Et s'ils étaient là, c'était qu'ils avaient une assurance.

Assurance de remporter ce qu'ils voulaient et dans ces cas-là Edward allait perdre un sacré paquet de fric. Et c'était hors de question.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, » dit-elle après avoir dégluti discrètement.

« Mais tu vas le découvrir. C'est ton boulot n'est-ce pas ? Fouiner, duper les autres et les baiser. Alors tu vas te démerder pour le savoir, » ordonna-t-il, puis pencha légèrement sa tête vers le côté, sa moue dédaigneuse toujours en place. « Et tu me diras tout demain matin à dix heures, » conclut-il en lui donnant son délai.

Il avait besoin d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour la réunion de demain après-midi.

« Est-ce que c'est clair ? » Sa voix était contrôlée, distante et froide. Isabella, elle, ne réussit qu'à acquiescer.

« Je n'ai pas entendu. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » redemanda-t-il, enfonçant un peu plus le canon du pistolet dans la peau de la jeune femme.

« Limpide, » cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ce fut au tour de Cullen de hausser un sourcil face à son ton. Elle commençait à reprendre constance par rapport à la situation et cela lui déplut. C'était lui qui avait le pouvoir pour l'instant, elle n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il releva et préféra continuer.

« Maintenant, toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez moi ?

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, » répliqua-t-elle.

Cette réponse ne le satisfit pas. Si elle commençait à se cacher derrière ce genre d'excuses, il n'arriverait jamais à avoir les réponses qu'il voulait.

Il la plaqua bien plus fortement que la fois précédente contre le mur et redemanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez moi ? Pourquoi étais-tu là ? »

La petite brune le jaugea du regard mais finit par capituler.

« Avec ta fortune personnelle qui ne faisait qu'accroitre, évidemment certaines personnes se sont intéressées à toi. Mais c'est le nombre de tes associés dans les affaires qui disparaissaient ou qui étaient retrouvés morts qui les ont poussés à nous demander d'enquêter sur toi.

-Pour qui travaillais-tu ? » continua-t-il après avoir acquiescer d'un hochement de tête sec. « Qui t'avait engagée ? » Il marqua une pause, attendant qu'elle parle, avant de la secouer sans ménage, faisant cogner sa tête contre le mur. « Qui t'avait engagée pour me baiser ? » réitéra-t-il lentement d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

« On ne connait jamais l'identité de nos clients, » lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes la respiration tremblante et saccadée, quand il fit descendre son arme et la coinça entre ses jambes. Il commençait à perdre patience.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il tout en souriant froidement, la regardant droit dans les yeux pour essayer de voir si elle ne lui mentait pas. « Pas étonnant, tes patrons ne confieraient jamais des informations si importantes à un pion. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre pion pour eux, » reprit-il avec méprise avant de s'emporter et d'abattre un de ses poings contre le mur et crier : « Un pion qui a réussi à me baiser. Un foutu pion qui a réussi à me baiser ! » Il s'arrêta quelque secondes, sentant bien lui-même qu'il perdait contrôle. Il perdait complètement contrôle. Elle avait réussi à le duper et il n'arrivait pas à le croire. « Mais l'avantage est que si je décidais de t'abattre tout de suite, ils n'en auraient rien à foutre. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne manquerais à personne. Ils te remplaceraient en un claquement de doigts par un autre pion tout aussi insignifiant que toi. »

Il commença à rire doucement, amusé par quelque chose qui était complètement inconnu à Isabella qui restait figée à cause de l'arme toujours coincée entre ses jambes. Elle était insignifiante pour les autres mais pas pour lui. Elle lui manquerait comme elle lui avait manqué ces deux dernières années. Elle s'était foutue de lui, mais il était assez barré pour toujours tenir à elle.

« Tu sais que Emmett m'avait pourtant prévenu. Tu étais bien trop blanche pour pouvoir arriver dans un milieu comme le mien. Et le hasard n'existe pas. Pas chez nous. Il était probable que tu ne fasses pas parti du milieu, mais que tu n'aies aucun soupçon ou idée sur moi n'était pas possible, » expliqua-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il le lui disait. Mais ça sortait tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille vraiment se retenir. « Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Il est mon meilleur homme, le plus sûr et je ne l'ai pas écouté ! J'aurais dû, ça m'aurait fait gagner deux années de ma vie. Deux putains d'années ! » finit-il par hurler, son sang froid ayant complètement disparu. « Tu m'as trahi. Trahi ! Alors que je te faisais confiance, bordel ! » Il attrapa de sa main libre le menton de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, avant de reprendre d'une voix inégale, presque brisée. « Pendant deux ans, j'ai cru que tu étais morte en voulant me sauver. Ça m'a bouffé et hanté. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pendant deux ans, je m'en suis voulu et ai dû consoler mon fils qui te pleurait la nuit. Tu te souviens de mon fils ? D'Anthony ? Le gamin que tu as osé utilisé dans toute cette merde ? Il s'est foutrement attaché à toi, tu le sais ça ? Encore maintenant, il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre complètement. Aucune des femmes que je peux engager ne font l'affaire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles ne sont pas toi ! »

Dès le moment où il commença à parler de son enfant, le visage d'Isabella s'assombrit. Elle avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à ne pas montrer ses émotions, si ce n'est la peur, mais désormais une lueur de tristesse et de regret était visible dans son regard.

Cullen balaya rapidement cette impression, sachant que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne devait probablement avoir aucun regret de ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

« Alors qu'en vérité, tout ça n'était qu'un putain mensonge ! Qu'un pur mensonge inventé de toutes pièces. Et que toi, tu étais passée à autre chose la seconde d'après, » continua-t-il, cette fois-ci sa voix légèrement plus contrôlée.

Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui balancer en pleine gueule, elle n'avait rien dit. Et ça ne le mettait qu'encore plus hors de lui. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas réagir ? Après qu'il l'ait rabaissée ou qu'il lui ai montré à quel point son départ avait touché sa famille ?

Sa poigne sur son visage se resserra encore plus, mais il se retint de dire quoique ce soit. Il était hors de question qu'il paraisse encore plus pathétique qu'à l'instant.

Il voulait savoir la vérité sur elle et il y arriverait. Il fallait juste qu'il essaye de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

Edward inspira profondément et tenta de retrouver une once du calme dont il faisait preuve il y a encore de ça une demi-heure.

« Quel âge as-tu réellement ? »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui lui fit hausser une nouvelle fois un sourcil.

« Vingt-quatre ans. J'en avais vingt-deux quand on s'est rencontrés.

-Je me disais aussi que tu faisais assez jeune comparé à l'âge que tu prétendais avoir Bella, » répliqua-t-il avant de se reprendre. « Ou devrais-je t'appeler... » Il commença à fouiller d'une main les poches du pantalon de la jeune femme, avant de s'attaquer à la veste qu'elle portait toujours. Il y trouva finalement son porte-feuille et l'ouvrit pour y trouver probablement une fausse carte d'identité. « Sam ? Sam Banner ? C'est ça, ton nom de couverture avec le jeune Hale ? Sam ? » demanda-t-il comme si ça l'importait. « Lequel préfères-tu ? Auquel réponds-tu le plus facilement ? Certainement ton _véritable_ prénom est le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux ? Comment tu t'appelles en réalité ?

-Bella.

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! » rugit-il, tout en faisant plus pression sur son arme qui était toujours coincée entre ses jambes. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à lui mentir alors qu'elle avait un flingue pointée sur elle ? « Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Bella ! Bella Swan ! Je te le jure, » commença-t-elle à paniquer, devant le sentir sur les nerfs. « C'était ma première mission et j'ai paniqué lorsque tu m'as demandée mon prénom. J'étais censée être Emilie Black mais j'étais stressée et je t'ai donné ma véritable identité, » continua-t-elle.

Cullen arrêta de l'écouter, incrédule. Putain, il s'était fait baisé par une débutante. Elle avait réussi à le duper alors que c'était son premier coup. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Et pourquoi t'être approchée de mon fils ? » lui demanda-t-il, la colère bien perceptible dans sa voix. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'elle avait utilisé son enfant pour l'atteindre lui donnait envie de la tuer. Ça le mettait encore plus hors de lui que le fait qu'elle l'ait trahi ou se soit foutu de lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un des hommes de main d'Edward arriva en trombe dans la chambre en criant « Boss ! Boss, vous allez bien ? », les interrompant ainsi dans leur conversation.

Il fut accueilli par un regard glacial et meurtrier de la part de son patron qui le maudissait de s'être réveillé à cet instant précis.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui était toujours coincé entre le mur et lui et retira son semi-automatique d'entre ses jambes.

« On n'en a pas fini, on terminera cette discussion demain matin, » lui susurra-t-il méchamment à l'oreille avant de la pousser vers la porte et de lui dire de dégager, de disparaître de sa vue.

Il fit un signe de main envers son garde du corps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas toucher à elle, tandis qu'Isabella quittait sa suite le plus rapidement possible, sans se retourner.

* * *

Bon, on va pas se le cacher hein. C'est pas un tendre le Edward, ici.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous a plus, que ça ne vous a pas déçu. Je vous avais promis une bonne conversation entre les deux, c'est bien le cas. Presque tout le chapitre, ce n'est que ça.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on voit la réaction de Bella par rapport à tout ça et ce qui suit par la suite. Breeef.

J'espère avoir vos avis, positifs comme négatifs (le tant que c'est respectueux, hein ?), donc pleeeeeins de reviews (**parce que ça fout sacrément la banane vos commentaires, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris**) et tout le tralala. Moi en échange, je m'engage officiellement que pour le prochain je ne serais PAS en retard. Je le jure solennellement devant Dieu. Et miséricorde si je ne tiens pas parole.

**Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews anonymes :**

**Lili11, Alis, Shihanna : **Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir :)

**Nana10 : **Apparemment, la manière Bella de manier l'extincteur a plu à certains d'entre vous haha. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que ce chapitre là ne t'a pas déçu !

**Rc : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'avais peur avec le dernier chapitre que les gens trouvent qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose qu'il se passe, mais si tu trouves que c'est l'inverse j'en suis heureuse alors. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu, que le comportement de Cullen ne t'aura pas déçu, etc. :) Passe un bonne fin de semaine !

**Sarah : **J'ai répondu à tes menaces de mort via SMS, "femme". Maintenant tu n'as plus de raison de vouloir me tuer comme le chapitre est posté, héhé.

Voilà ! Fait !

___Je vous dis à Mercredi prochain et j'espère avoir pleeeeeins de vos nouvelles !  
Bonne semaine,  
__Takenya xxx_


End file.
